


Pokehero Bruce Banner and Hulk

by Markuse88



Series: Pokeheroes [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fanart, Gen, Pokehero!Bruce Banner, Pokehero!Hulk, Pokeheroes, Pokeheroes!Avengers, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Trainer!Avengers, Pokemon Trainer!Bruce Banner, Pokemon Trainer!hulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markuse88/pseuds/Markuse88
Summary: The Pokemon line-up of Bruce Banner an his chaotic counter-part The Hulk.





	Pokehero Bruce Banner and Hulk

With these two I am going kind of….different. I am dong three Pokémon for Hulk and three for Bruce. They can of course use each other’s Pokémon and I kinda of see an overlap in that one of Bruce’s would be designated to be active when he is Hulked out to psychically subdue Hulk or monitor him, (Probably Metagross) and I think Granbull would split time pretty evenly with Bruce and Hulk.

**Hulk**

Granbull.  
Granbull might seem like an odd choice if you know Pokémon. It’s canon that Granbull rarely ever pick a fight. They are actually very timid Pokémon and only fight when provoked. When provoked they won’t hesitate to flail at and bite their opponents until they are beaten.  I see a lot of Hulk in this. Yes Hulk is a giant rage beast but Ragnarok showed us that Hulk IS capable of more. Given the hints we were showed, as well as his friendship with Brunihilde, we can infer that he is capable of being mellow and having interactions outside of violence. But when he does fight he fights with everything he has and until the job is done. Just like Granbull.

Despite that though I see Granbull as being more of a pet. I see small and stubborn Snubble, (Granbull’s unevolved form), as first being Bruce’s Pokemon and when Hulk was created getting attached to him as well. After her evolution, (female to male ratios skew to the female with Granbulls), becomes even more attached to Hulk.  
  
 Granbull have fairly decent stats, with attack being the highest after HP. They can learn/be taught any of the bite based attacks, all of which are very powerful, but can also learn other powerful moves such as Thunderbolt/Thunder, Fireblast, Flamethrower, Solarbeam, and Dazzling gleam. All in all I feel like this a good Pokémon for Hulk.

  
Tyrantrum.  
Tyrantrum, the Despot Pokémon, evolves from the fossil revived Pokémon Tyrunt. In game it lived 100million years ago and was considered to be invincible. Given this it acted as a king. Tyrantrum have been shown to be stubborn as well as powerful. Their powerful jaws can rip through even the strongest metal. I feel like Tyrantrum started out as a Tyrunt in Bruce’s care but upon evolving became too aggressive for Bruce to control. I see Hulk gaining control over it after either a screaming match or possibly suplexing it like he did Fenris. Either way this made Tyrantrum realize that he wasn’t the strongest and then on obeyed Hulk only.

  
 Primeape.  
Primeape is the only Pokémon that Hulk himself captured. That is because he saw it as a kindred spirit. Primeape is rage personified. Always furious and tenacious to boot, once it locks on a target it never stops chasing them. Not until they are defeated. Primeape are only calm when alone, asleep, or in one particularly dark Pokedex entry, dead. Catching a Primeape during a calm moment is rare. If awakened it will immediately give chase, albeit groggily. Just like Hulk, Anger is Primeapes primary power. Anger makes its blood flow faster, which makes it stronger. Making eye contact with it makes it angry, running from it makes it angrier and defeating it makes the angriest.

Primeape is Hulks go to battle Pokémon and sparring partner.

NOTE: Hulk is less of a trainer and more of a cheerleader. If in a battle he simply lets his Pokémon loose and lets them choose what to do. The only Pokémon of Hulk’s that Bruce can use is Granbull. Primeape and Tyrantrum refuse to obey him.  
  
**Bruce Banner**

Metagross.  
Metagross is the final form of Beldum, (Which I see as being Bruce’s first Pokémon). Given that Metagross is the fusion of two Metangs, (Metangs of which are the fusion of two Beldum), I see Bruce purposefully choosing to train/raise the four Beldums needed to evolve it so that he could study exactly how the Pokémon evolved.  With four brains Metagross’ intelligence rivals that of a supercomputer. They can analyze their opponents and calculate the strategy needed to win. Metagross learn some of the most powerful Steel and Psychic type moves and can be taught other powerful moves as well. With their hyper intelligence and diverse and powerful move sets Metagross is a formidable Pokémon.  
  
Metagross is Bruce’s go to battle Pokémon and also the one on call to subdue Hulk and Primeape if they become too much to handle.

  
Reuniclus.  
Reuniclus are interesting Pokémon in terms of appearance. They appear as large multi-cellular life forms floating in a green membrane. Given their diminutive physical bodies the membrane, under their powerful psychic control, acts as their hands and arms.

 Given the interesting biology of their species, (they start out as a Solosis which looks like a large single cell organism), I feel like Bruce would train this Pokémon first as a form of study. Despite learning some of the most powerful Psychic type moves, (as well as being able to be taught a host of other moves that give it impressive tactical range), and being more than willing to throw down in a battle Reuniclus have been shown to have relatively calm and laid back natures.

I feel like Reuniclus would be more like Bruce’s companion and assistant when he is working on something.  
  
Slowking.  
Unlike Bruce’s other two Pokemon Slowking did not arrive until after the creation of the Hulk. Slowking evolve from Slowpoke, the Dopey Pokemon. In-game this happens by trading a Slowpoke that is holding a King’s Rock. In the Anime and Manga however this occurs when a Shellder latches onto a Slowpokes head, injecting venom into its brain. The chemical reaction causes Slowking to gain genius level intellect and a thirst for knowledge.

 I see Bruce as having had a Slowpoke with the intention of evolving it into a Slowbro to study the effects of the venom. However at some point after the creation of Hulk there was a mishap, possible caused by the Hulk, which ended up with a Shellder latching onto its head instead and causing the evolution of Slowking.

 More venom is released into Slowking’s brain every time it yawns and the more venom the smarter it gets. In the anime some Slowking have been shown to be able to understand and speak human language.  
(Bruce’s can totally do this).

 Regardless of how I chose Slowking for two reasons.

One, its genius level intellect and thirst for knowledge. Slowking constantly want to learn into order to solve the problems/mysteries of the world. This really speaks of Bruce to me. I mean the man has seven PHDs and is a superhero.

The second reason I chose Slowking is because it is ALWAYS calm no matter what. The world can literally be ending and Slowking are epically chill, (Which is kind of how its first appearance in The Power of One actually went). I kinda of see Slowking helping Bruce to keep calm in stressful times. Slowking also prefer to avoid conflict when at all possible, just like Bruce, but is also capable of powerful psychic type moves when pressed.


End file.
